Saying Goodbye
by TellatrixForever
Summary: Happy says goodbye to an old friend and is joined by Abby and Ziva. Rated T for Language.


**Saying Goodbye**

**Authors Note: Needless to say, I was extremely pissed off when they killed Mike Franks on the NCIS Season 8 finale. I decided I needed to deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Washington DC, May 27th, 2011, Military Graveyard, 2 days after Mikes funeral, 7:00 P.M.**

A lone man stood in front of a recently dug grave. He was White Hispanic, had a shaved head, about 6'5", and had tattoos running up and down his arms and had one on his head. He was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a Sons of Anarchy Cut. On the bottom rocker, it simply read _'Nomads'_. On the Front of his Cut, right above his _'Sons of Anarchy'_ patch, was a golden US Navy SEAL Trident pin. This was Chet Vasquez AKA Happy and he was here to pay his final respects to the only Federal Agent he had ever considered a friend.

He was here to say goodbye to Mike Franks.

He had gotten a letter in the mail 5 days before and had been visiting the SAMYORK Charter and celebrating Bin Ladens death when he heard.

_Dear Happy,_

_If you are reading this, it means I've finally kicked the bucket. One of two things has happened. Either those damn Coffin Nails finally did me in or I've went out with my boots on. I always knew I wouldn't die in bed. If it is the latter, do not go on a manhunt for the bastard who did it. Let Gibbs and his team take care of that._

_I bequeath to you, my 2001 Harley Road King. I know that you've always been a Biker through and through and I figured you might like it. I also leave you my .45 and my guns. Put them to good use will ya?_

_I know that you aren't a big fan of Feds and that you're an Enforcer for the Sons of Anarchy, but I'm proud to have called ya a friend, even if you were a SEAL._

_I know that you aren't one for emotions, so don't cry for me. When I get to Heaven, I'll give your sister a hug for ya._

_I'll see ya in Heaven. Hopefully, not for a very long time. Got to go, I need to get to gaurding Heavens Streets._

_SEMPER FI,_

_Mike Franks_

"Shit Mike. I had hoped that they were wrong." said Happy as he looked at the headstone above the recently dug dirt. It had been just to hard to believe that Mike Franks, the only Fed he had ever been a friend with, had drank numerous beers with, had bought a Harley from 8 days before he was arrested for nearly beating a man to death, had died.

From what he had heard, Mike had gone out with his boots on and had tried to kill the Port To Port killer NCIS had been after, in the rain, in the middle of the night.

He only hoped that Gibbs and his team had gotten the Bastard, because if they hadn't, he would.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to your funeral, Jarhead. Had some stuff to take care of up in NYC." he began before stopping. He had to catch his breath and his heart was aching.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty new to feelings again. Ever since that bastard was killed by my fraternity, the SEALs, I've started feeling emotions again." he continued after he had caught his breath.

"I bet you wish it was your fraternity, The Walking Dead, who had gotten him, don't ya you Leatherneck." he said with a slight smile, remembering all the times they had butted heads about which group was better.

"What are you doing here?" asked a female voice. Within an instant, Happy had drawn his Springfield XD40 from his cuts inner left pocket and was aiming at two females, Abby and Ziva.

"Easy, we don't mean any harm." said Abby.

"Shit. Don't ever do that!" he said as he put his gun up.

"You still haven't answered our question. Why are you here?" asked Ziva, whose hand was on her own SIG in the small of her back.

"Heard about Mike getting it. Wanted to pay my respects. You two apart of that Team Gibbs he always talked about?"

"Yes. I'm Ziva and this is Abby." replied Ziva, taking her hand off her gun.

"Happy. Tell me you got the Bastard responsible." he said.

"If the bullets Gibbs emptied into him didn't kill him, the 50ft drop off a building did and if that didn't, crashing on the car did. Yeah, we got him." said Abby nonchalantly.

"Good." he said.

"Why weren't you at the funeral?" asked Abby.

"Had stuff I had to take care of."

As he said that, the two women walked up and stood next to the grave. On the gravestone it had the USMC logo above the inscriptions that read;

_Staff Sgt. Michael 'Mike' Franks_

_1948-2011_

_Father, Son, Brother, Friend, Mentor, Marine_

_'I'm too old for this shit.'_

_He will be missed_

"Mike, I just wanted you to know, that I'll miss you and I'll always consider you a friend. We might not have always agreed or been on the same page, and we both had extremely different codes of honor, but I always expected you to follow yours to the letter. For that, I always respected you because you did. So, I guess, goodbye. I'll miss ya, Jarhead." said Happy.

"Mike, I've always respected you for teaching Gibbs most everything he knew. I've always admired how you took care of business and that you were a legend. I'll miss you and I'll always love you as a friend. Goodbye and Rest In Peace." said Abby.

"Mike, thank you for everything. Thank you for trying to help Gibbs get his memory back. Thank you, for helping us put that arms dealer away. Thank you, for trying to kill Cobb. I hope that you're at peace now Mike. Goodbye and we'll look after Gibbs for you. Shalom Mike." said Ziva.

As they said their final goodbyes, they felt a feeling of warmth pass over them. Somehow they knew that, Mike was watching over them and guarding Heavens streets, with his fellow dead Marines.

They then started walking off, and Abby began playing her New Orleans funeral music.

**Authors Note: I'm not going to ask if you enjoyed this story, because I didn't enjoy writing it. God bless and please leave a review.**


End file.
